Main:Larrissa Miller
Moranbah, Queensland, Australia |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Queensland Academy of Sport Mackay Gymnastics Club, Moranbah Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Peggy Liddick, Vladimir & Irina Joura Sasha and Olga Beloussov, Julie Hands (former) |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Larrissa Miller (born 12 July 1992) is a retired Australian artistic gymnast, who specialized in the uneven bars. She made her Australian senior national championship debut in 2008, and went on to compete at the World Championships in 2009 and 2010. She represented Australia at the 2012 and 2016 Summer Olympics. Career She started in the sport when she was five years old at Moranbah Gymnastics Club where she was coached by Julie Hands. She was later affiliated with the Mackay Gymnastics Club. In 2012, she was on scholarship with the Queensland Academy of Sport, where she was coached by Vladimir Joura and Irina Joura. While training at MBC Gymnastics in 2012, she is coached by Sasha Beloussov and Olga Beloussov. 2008-2010 Miller made her Australian senior national championship debut in 2008, where she finished 12th in the all around, balance beam and uneven bars. In 2009, the finished seventh overall and second in the uneven bars. Miller competed at the World Championships in 2009 and 2010. At the 2009 World Championships in Rotterdam, she finished seventh in the bars event. At the 2010 Pacific Rim Championships, she finished third in the team event, eighth in the bars event, and nineteenth in the all around competition. 2012 As a member of the Australian senior squad, Miller was coached by Peggy Liddick. In summer, Miller represented Australia at the Olympics. Unfortunately, the Australian team didn't make the team final and Miller did not qualify for the all-around or individual event finals. 2014 Miller was out of competition for all of 2013, but returned in April 2014, at the Victorian Championships. She won uneven bars and floor exercise silver and placed fifth in the all-around. In May, she competed at the Australian National Championships, winning team and uneven bars gold and placing fourth on floor exercise. She was named to the Australian team for the Commonwealth Games, winning team and uneven bars silver. She was named to the Australian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China. Miller qualified to the floor exercise final and the Australian team managed to squeeze past Germany qualify for the team final in eighth place. Miller fell on floor but performed well on her other pieces and Australia finished seventh in the team final. In the floor final, Miller performed well but her lack of difficulty prevented her from reaching the medals and she finished sixth. 2015 In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland. While Australia didn't qualify to the team final, and therefore did not qualify a full team to the Olympics, they did qualify a full team to the Olympic Test Event. 2016 In April, Miller competed at the Pacific Rim Championships, winning uneven bars silver and team bronze. The following week, she competed at the Olympic Test Event. Although Australia improved their performance from the World Championships, they fell short one spot of qualifying a full team to the Olympics. Individually, Miller won floor exercise silver and placed fifth on the uneven bars. In late May, she competed at the Australian Nationals, only competing uneven bars and floor exercise. She had a rough time in uneven bars finals, falling twice and finishing eighth, but managed to win gold on floor exercise. Following the National Championships, she was named as Australia's sole female artistic gymnast for the Olympics.Olympics In late June, Miller competed at the Anadia World Cup, but didn't make the event finals. Rio Olympics Miller competed in the first subdivision of qualifications, only doing uneven bars and floor exercise. She placed thirtieth on uneven bars but fell on floor exercise and placed sixty-seventh. She did not advance to the finals. Miller announced her retirement in March 2018.retirement Medal Count References